Miroir brisé
by Heroine Isn't Cocaine
Summary: Barty Croupton Junior a un gros soucis. Comment annoncer à son père qu'il n'a pas été réparti à Serdaigle, mais à Serpentard ? Doit-il devenir un parfait Serpentard, et tendre la main aux héritiers de ces familles jugées si malveillantes et portées dans la magie noire par son père, ou bien essayer de faire comme s'il était un Serdaigle, afin de contenter son père ?


**B**onjour ! **J**e viens vous présenter mon nouvel OS, que **Slytheerin** m'a gentillement lu et approuvé :) **J**e pense que quelques explications pourraient convenir, avant de lire.

**O**n ne peut pas vraiment voir cet OS comme une préquelle de **"Miroir, mon beau Miroir"** [**_L_**_a fiction que j'écris avec _**_MilaDK _**_et qui sera bientôt publiée_], car il n'y a pas de rapport _direct_ entre **"Miroir, mon beau Miroir"** et **"Miroir brisé"**, enfin, si, il y a bien un lien, mais c'est ce n'est pas visible au départ. **I**l va falloir attendre que "Miroir, mon beau Miroir" progresse. **L**'OS se rattache _indirectement_ à la fiction, donc. **M**ais je vais pas tout vous raconter non plus :3 **S**inon, j'ai écrit cet OS car il me trottait depuis longtemps dans la tête, et que je trouve qu'on ne parle pas assez de Barty, pourtant d'un rôle capital dans le HP.4

**V**oilà, je pense vous avoir tout dit sur la naissance et l'origine de ce chapitre

**J**'espère que cela vous plaira.

* * *

**B**artemius Croupton Junior, appelé plus couramment Barty, soupira bruyamment, avant de recommencer à mordiller sa plume. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer cette nouvelle à son père. Fallait-il attendre, et lui en faire part de vive voix ? En parler à sa mère, afin qu'elle le soutienne ? Non. Ces solutions ne convenaient pas. Son père lui en tiendrait d'avantage rigueur, lui reprochant de lui avoir caché la maison où il avait été réparti. Il valait mieux pour lui d'annoncer immédiatement à son père qu'il n'avait pas suivi ses traces. Il n'avait pas fait comme tous les membres de la famille Croupton. Il était un _Serpentard_, et non un Serdaigle. Oh, Barty était loin d'être un garçon bête. Il le savait. Il était intelligent, et s'en enorgueillissait, car son intelligence faisait la fierté de son père et de ses précepteurs. Son père le regardait d'un air fier, lorsqu'il réussissait à résoudre des problèmes conçus pour des enfants plus âgés ̶ voire même des adolescents ̶. Mais le regarderait-il toujours de la même façon lorsque Barty lui annoncerait qu'il était le major de sa promotion, à Serpentard toutefois ? Barty en doutait. Son père n'était pas comme tous les parents, il ne tiendrait pas compte de la réussite de son fils, il ne verrait que le S entouré d'un serpent sur l'écusson de son uniforme. Il le verrait comme de la gangrène s'étendant sur son fils. Il n'était pas aussi ouvert d'esprit qu'il le prétendait pour accepter _ça_. Quoi exactement, Barty ne le savait pas, ou faisait comme s'il ne le savait pas. Car ce « _ça_ » signifiait-il être un Serpentard, membre d'une maison qui ne produit _que_ de futurs mages noirs qui finissent à Azkaban, sous la sentence de son père ? Ou bien, cela pouvait être le décevoir encore une fois –Barty ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il le décevait, à présent ̶ ? Mais la vraie raison, celle qu'il feint d'ignorer, ne serait-elle pas que son père refuserait qu'il ne lui soit pas identique ?

**M**alheureusement, il ne pouvait s'en cacher. Grâce ̶ ou à cause ? ̶ de son intelligence et à sa vivacité d'esprit, il avait compris très tôt. Il _savait_. Pourquoi son père l'avait nommé comme lui, avec comme seule différence ce _Junior_. Pourquoi son père s'énervait principalement lorsque Barty commettait des actes que Bartemius Croupton _Senior _n'avait pas commis lors de sa jeunesse. Pourquoi il le regardait d'un air fier lorsqu'il brillait lors de ses leçons. Son père se revoyait en lui. C'était aussi simple que ça. Barty Croupton _Senior_ avait poussé le narcissisme au point de nommer son fils d'après lui car il voulait que son fils soit sa copie conforme. Son miroir rajeunissant.

**O**h, son père s'était trompé sur quelques points. Barty possédait des cheveux de paille, et des yeux noisette avec un visage fin, presque androgyne. Il possédait cela de sa mère, tout comme son surnom, _Barty_. C'était bien plus doux que Bartemius, moins sérieux, moins rigide. Plus enfant, tout simplement. L'éclat de ses yeux contrastait également avec ceux de son père. Ce n'était pas uniquement cette flamme enfantine qui brille chez tous les bambins, non, il y avait également une lueur de folie ̶ on ne peut décemment pas parler de démence chez un enfant ! ̶ que les gens prenaient pour de la curiosité. On ne pouvait pas dire pareil de son père, qui possède des yeux froids et durs d'acier. A part cela, Barty ressemblait énormément à son père du point de vue psychologique. Conditionnement enfantin ? Peut-être. Mais utilisons un terme moins dur, celui d'_éducation_.

**U**ne voix interrompit ses réflexions, et le sortit de ses pensées : « Il ne suffit pas d'écrire dans sa tête, il faut également écrire sur le papier. A moins que tu ne possèdes le don de télépathie ? »

**B**arty releva la tête, et regarda le propriétaire de cette voix si hautaine, si moqueuse. Il aurait tant aimé avoir la même assurance, le même dédain pour la terre entière. Mais son modèle enfantin, son père, ne parlait pas ainsi à la maison, il ne le faisait qu'au cours des procès selon sa mère. Il n'avait jamais eu l'honneur d'accompagner son père lorsqu'il administrait la justice, c'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas savoir comment posséder assurance et dédain. Barty répondit donc d'une voix monotone : « Je réfléchissais. » Il était satisfait de cette phrase brève et concise. Certes, cela n'égalait pas l'autre garçon, mais… C'était un bon début.

« **A** quoi ? » Tiens, son interlocuteur ne prenait même pas la peine de s'informer sur son identité. Chose fort vexante pour Barty.  
« **A** comment annoncer à mon père que je ne suis pas dans la maison qu'il attendait. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, et encore moins quoi lui dire. » Barty se lançait, après tout, peut-être l'inconnu pourrait-il l'aider ?  
« **T**u as deux choix… Soit malgré le fait de ne pas être là où il voulait, tu fais tout comme si tu y étais, afin de ne pas _trop_ baisser dans son estime, soit tu fais comme mon frère a fait. Tu es là où tu es, très bien, tu y restes, et tu _changes de personnalité_. Ce que tu dois lui dire, eh bien, ne t'embarrasses pas de longs propos, et dis-lui. »

**L**e garçon sourit à Barty. Un vrai sourire, pas un sourire froid comme faisait son père. Cela suffit à convaincre Barty. Il sourit aussi à l'autre garçon, et lui tendit la main.

« **J**e pense que je vais faire comme ton frère. Qui est-ce ? Et toi, qui es-tu ? »  
« **J**e suis Regulus Black, et mon frère est Sirius Black. »

**L**orsque Regulus dévoila son nom à Barty, ce dernier sut que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait revenir en arrière. Son père haïssait les Black, qu'il trouvait _versés dans la magie noire jusqu'aux yeux, et d'une malveillance folle_. S'il apprenait qu'en plus d'être à Serpentard, son fils fraternisait avec l'ennemi, il serait fichu. Alors,_ fichu pour fichu_, comme on dit… Et puis, Barty, aimait bien Regulus. Egalement, il savait, qu'un jour, il faudrait bien que son père réalise qu'il n'était pas comme lui. Que Bartemius Croupton _Junior_ et Bartemius Croupton _Senior _sont deux personnes différentes, aux mentalités et personnalités différentes. Ce jour était arrivé plus tôt que Barty ne le pensait. C'est ainsi qu'il prit sa plume et traça hâtivement quelques caractères sur le papier et prit la direction de la volière, accompagné par Regulus. Celui qui deviendrait son plus proche ami, celui qui le connaitrait le mieux.

**D**ans un manoir de Londres, un homme aux cheveux noir tendit sans un mot à sa femme la missive que lui avait apporté Osiris, le hibou de son fils. Elle lut « _Serpentard, et non Serdaigle. J'en suis fier, père_. » Il n'y avait rien d'autre d'écrit. La femme enserra son mari dans ses bras, qui heureusement ! n'avait pas vu le sourire fugace qu'elle avait arboré lorsqu'elle avait appris que son fils prenait une voie autre que celle que Bartemius Croupton Senior avait prévu pour Barty. Celle de la différence.

* * *

**V**oilà, j'attends avec impatience vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises; car elles m'aident à progresser.

**B**lopinette.


End file.
